


Magic, Glass, And Life Fibers

by AzureGears



Series: The Stolen Gateway [1]
Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga), Kore wa Zombie Desuka?
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Looking for beta reader, Magic-Users, Matoi Ryuuko swears a lot, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGears/pseuds/AzureGears
Summary: This world holds many secrets hidden in plain sight, with people constantly watching, ready to move the pawns and pull the strings. Soon, several youths will come together to slowly unravel these secrets. And Honnō City will soon become the starting point on their long journey.
Series: The Stolen Gateway [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657990
Kudos: 3





	Magic, Glass, And Life Fibers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! This is my first story on this platform! I hope you enjoy, and please give me some feedback!

_ Honnō City, morning _

A young woman with long, black hair sat at a table with a little girl, with even longer silver hair. The older girl wore a white high school uniform while the younger girl wore a purple dress with silver armor. The two were enjoying their usual morning tea.

_Tap, tap._

"Hm?" The older girl looked over, seeing the younger one hold up her notepad.

**"He'll be here soon."**

The brunette smiled. "I see. We'll begin the preparations then."

The silver-haired girl nodded, putting her notepad down and sipping her cup of tea once more.

* * *

A young man yawns as he wandered through the no-star district of the city. He wore a green jacket, with a gold crown logo on the left sleeve, a grey shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers. On his right hand, he wore two black rings. One on his index finger, and one on his ring finger. "Yeah...I'm definitely lost...." he sighed, running a hand through his black, spiky hair. "One heck of a first day..."

"HI THERE!"

He turned around, guard up in case of a sneak attack. In front of him was a girl with a bowl cut hairstyle, wearing a school uniform. She looked to be around his age. "I've never seen you here before! Did you just move here? What's your name? My name's Mako Mankanshoku! Where do you live?" She gasped. "Are we nei-" her barrage of questions was stopped by him holding out a hand.

"Moved in yesterday, no idea if we're neighbors, and the name's Miro Kazaaki." he said with a smile.

She took his hand and shook it with a surprising amount of force.

"Nice to meet ya, Kazaaki! Are ya lost? I was on my way to school befo-...." She stopped, looking off in a specific direction.

Confused, Miro tilts his head slightly. "is everything alright?"

"My big sister senses are going off!" She shouted, running off ahead of Miro. "MATAROOOO!"

"H-hey! Wait up!" Miro gave chase.

"HOLLLLLLLD IT!" She shouted as she tackled a kid to the ground. "Muggin' folks at the crack of dawn again, huh?"

"Uhh..." Miro turns to people next to him, three other boys, along with a girl who looked about his age. The girl shrugs her shoulders.

"Hey." Miro greeted the girl, mentally noting the lone streak of red in her otherwise black hair. "New here too?"

"Yeah. Name's Ryuuko Matoi."

"Miro Kazaaki."

Mako lets go of her younger brother after scolding him. The boy in question runs away with his friends. "Dumb little jerk..." she muttered. She turned to Ryuuko and Miro with a smile. "Sorry about that. Are y-"

**_RRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_ **

"OH NO!" she shouted, seeing the packed trolley to school leaving without her. "I'm gonna be late!" She dashed off after it. "Lemmie on! Lemmie on! Lemmie on! Lemmie on!"

"What's with this place...?" Ryuuko said to herself. "So." she started, looking to Miro. "What's your story?"

"Nothing special." he responded, rubbing his rings gently with his left hand. "Had to transfer schools. This was.....the closest place...How about you?"

She adjusts the guitar case on her back. "Mine reason for comin' here's a bit more... personal."

Admittedly, this intrigued Miro. "That so? Well, if it's private, I won't pry."

"Nah. No harm in knowing." She points at the top of the city and smirks. Honnōji Academy. "Everyone at that school's gonna know soon. Let's keep walking."

* * *

 _Honnōji Academy_ _Entrance_

Miro listened to Ryuuko's story. Her only family, murdered, and her father's final message fueling her desire for revenge. Rubbing his ringed fingers again, the story of his new friend brought back...painful memories.

"Hey." Ryuuko said, snapping him back to his senses. "Look at that..."

A dead body hung at the entrance. A sign tied to it, by their neck. 

**"This is a naked pig that dared to defy Honnōji Academy. Justice has been served."**

"That....cannot be legal..." Miro said.

"Nope." Ryuuko said, nonchalantly. "But I doubt anyone gives a shit. This city's dangerous. And the school's even worse." She smiled. "It's interesting. I think I'll finally get some answers here." She heads in. 

Miro closes his eyes and takes and takes a deep breath. He can sense a fierce aura at the very top. Must be her. That means it's definitely here. When he opens his eyes, they flicker red for a brief moment. "I think I'll find what I'm looking for here too." He follows Ryuuko. Funnily enough, they attend the same class. Class K, to be exact. There, a scruffy-looking teacher was writing on the chalkboard.

"We have two new students joining class K today. Please welcome Ryuuko Matoi and Miro Kazaaki."

"HEY GUYS!" Mako shouted, pointing at two desks near her. "Sit here! Sit here!"

"What's her problem?" Ryuuko was mildly annoyed. Miro merely smiled and took his seat. Ryuuko did the same.

"So, what's with the corpse out front?"

"Oh, that kinda thing happens a lot around here." Mako said. She waved her hand nonchalantly. "Oh, but you guys will get used to it!"

"I don't think I want to..." Miro muttered. He turned to her. "But, where do I-" his expression turned sour upon seeing his new friend now suddenly asleep, with bits of rice on the side of her face. He looked to Ryuuko, who only rolled her eyes.

Eventually, class ends. Though Miro and Ryuuko questioned why a tornado alarm was used in the place of a normal bell. They stood against a wall. "How come you're not wearin' a uniform, Kazaaki?" Ryuuko asked, to which Miro responded with a shrug.

"Never received one. Some sort of error, I guess."

"OH RYUUKO! MIRO!" Shouted Mako, as she greets her two friends with a flying tackle with the speed of a bullet. Ryuuko stepped out of the way, letting the girl collide with Miro, sending them both to the ground with a thud.

Mako looked to the boy with her usual cheery smile. "Hiya!"

"My back..." Miro groaned.

"Come on, you two." Ryuuko adjusts her guitar case. "Let's walk. People are starting to look this way. In fact,..."

As Miro dusts himself off, he notices most of the students in the hallway were staring at him, some in contempt, some in pity.

"Uhh..."

"He's a dead man..." One student whispered to another.

"Wait 'till Gamagoori gets a hold of him..." Another voice muttered.

Mako got close to Miro, a little too close in fact. "Wow, Miro! You're becoming popular already!"

"Uh huh...Let's go..." He said, grabbing his bag.

_ Honnōji Academy courtyard _

"Hey, Ryuuko, why'd you dodge me?" Mako pouts. "I just wanted to give both my besties a hug..."

"Besties...?"

"Yeah! We're all desk neighbors, so that totally makes us three best friends!"

Miro spoke up. "Well, there's no harm i-" before he could finish his sentence, Kazaaki found himself pinned to the ground.

"YOU!" Yelled a student, wearing a one-star uniform. "You bring shame to Honnōji Academy with your dress code violation!"

"Hey, get off of him!" Just as Ryuuko was about to step in, Mako pulled her back, forcing her to bow. 

"Stop, Ryuuko! Bow your head! Bow your head!"

"The fuck are you doing!?"

Several other one-star students come over to the scene and surround the three. An extremely built man in a three-star uniform, easily towering over everyone else in the courtyard made his way over.

"Miro Kazaaki." The man's voice was gruff, with an air of intimidation. "A no-star student who recently moved into the city. However, you have no parental records, meaning NO ONE WILL MOURN YOU ONCE I END YOUR PATHETIC LIFE!!!!!!!!"

Miro struggled under the grip of the student holding him in place. "All because I never received a uniform?"

"SILENCE, WORM!"

The color of Miro’s eyes went from their cool blue shade to bright red as he broke free from the student holding him down. He knocked them down with a swift elbow to the gut. “I didn’t come here just to have a meathead like you get in my way!”

“Hmph! Before you die, know this! I am Ira Gamagōri! Head of the disciplinary committee! And Lady Satsuki's IMPENETRABLE SHIELD!” The man bellowed.

Covering his ears, Miro groaned. “Do you have to yell…?”

Pulling the whip out from his gauntlet, Ira glares daggers at the young man. “You will be made into another example of what happens when you defy the rules of Honnōji Academy!” He swings a flurry of hits, only for Miro to swiftly dodge them all. “Interesting…”

“My turn!” Miro rushed in, jumping up into the air to punch Ira in the chest, pushing the head of the disciplinary committee back

…only about 3 feet.

Miro lands onto the ground, shaking the lingering pain off his right hand. “Shit…Felt like I just punched a wall…What’s with this guy…?”

“Not bad, transfer student.” Gamagōri said, approaching him, smirking. “You put up a better fight than the last pig I punished. Especially considering you’re a no-star. You should’ve broken your arm after blindly throwing a punch at someone with a three-star uniform like me. But don’t worry.” A second whip shoots out from his other gauntlet. “TO MAKE UP FOR IT, I PLAN ON BREAKING EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY!”

Miro barely rolls out of the way of the two whips that were a millisecond away from crashing down on him. “Okay. Can’t hit ‘em. I could use…No, not on people. Even meatheads like him. Plan B-”

“HOLD STILL!”

“Improvising…” He grabs the whips as they’re about to hit him. His eyes glow red as he grips Gamagōri’s weapons and begins to pull on them.

“How dare you lay your filthy hands on my tools of discipline?!

“Checkmate.” Smirking, Miro rips the whips off his opponent, dropping them to the ground. The disciplinary committee, along with Mako, stared on in shock. Ryuuko, however, smirked a bit to herself. “He’s got balls, that’s for sure…”

Clenching his fists, Gamagōri looked to the brave deviant’s handiwork, then closed his eyes “I intended on making your punishment swift.” When he opened them, an expression of murderous anger was apparent on his face. “But if you insist on dying slowly, then SO BE IT!”

Miro readied himself for the worst, but to his surprise, the lumbering meathead before him turned around noticing the radiant glow of light at the very top of the stairs. He immediately stands aside and bows.” Lady Satsuki…” He said.

Miro, still confused, took a few steps forward. “Hey. I take it you’re in charge?”

Other disciplinary committee students stand up, offended.

“How dare you disrespect Lady Satsuki?!

“Get ‘em!” Several students rush Miro. His eyes glow red as he prepares to counterattack. In an instant, they were all smacked away by Ryuuko, swinging her guitar case.

Giving a thumbs-up, Miro smiled. “Nice hustle.”

She nods, keeping her focus on Satsuki. “Sorry to interrupt, but I hear you’re the queen bee at this school. If so, I got a question for ya!” opening the case, she pulls out a crimson sword. Everyone took notice of the shape, as it resembled one half of a pair of scissors.

“Cool sword…”

“It’s one half of a giant pair of scissors. And I’ve been lookin’ all over for the person with the other half…”

“…So you think Queen Bee over there has the other half.” Miro concluded.

Keeping her eyes on Ryuuko, Satsuki responds. “…And if I do?” 

“You…YOU BITCH!” Ryuuko shouts, dashing towards Satsuki. Miro runs after her, trying to grab her.

“Hey! Don’t do that! She’s probably got a-!”

 _SLAM!_ Ryuuko went flying from an unseen right hook to the jaw

**“Iron Fist Barrage!”**

“…Bodyguard…” in front of Kazaaki now was another student, shorter than him, wearing a boxing outfit, along with boxing gloves that are about the same size as he is.

“Takaharu Fukuroda. Captain of the boxing club. Lady Satsuki, with your permission, I’ll finish things here.”

“Permission granted.”

Pushing her way through the crowd, Ryuuko rushed back in to attack Satsuki. “BACK OFF! OUTTA MY WAY!” Though Miro tries to stop her once more, the results were similar to the last time. “You seriously don’t wanna-“

_CLANG_

Fukuroda blocks the hit with his gloved fist.

“Damn, that glove made outta iron or somethin’?”

“HA! Don’t you know and ultima uniform when you see one?”

“Wait, that Halloween costume counts as a uniform, but _my_ clothes don’t?!”

“Don’t you know anything about boxing, you idiot?! This is standard attire for the sport! Plus, this is an athleticism-augmenting two-star ultima uniform! It fuses my boxing gloves with their power, making them harder than hard! STRONGER THAN STEEL!”

“Thennnnnnnn…you’re cheating.”

“E-excuse me?!”

“Sounds to me like you just admitted to padding your gloves”

“WHY DON’T YOU COME OVER HERE AND TELL ME IF THEY _FEEL_ PADDED THEN, SMARTASS!?”

“Why does everyone shout…?”

“I don’t get what he’s talking about…” Ryuuko readies her scissor blade. “But if they’re that strong, then I don’t hafta hold back!”

“Then come on! I’LL TAKE YOU BOTH ON!” with a spark of light from his gloves, Fukuroda sends out a literal flurry of punches from his gloves, swarming both Matoi and Kazaaki before they can even react. “HERE’S A LEFT HOOK! AND A RIGHT! AND TWO UPPERCUTS TO FINISH YOU OFF!”

The two teens quickly got their asses handed to them. Miro was down on one knee while Ryuuko was slammed onto the ground, not even able to move. Disappointed, Satsuki sighed. “I had hoped you’d prove to be more amusing…But you have no idea how to properly use your weapon.” She glances at Miro, who was slowly picking himself up, despite his brutal beating seconds prior. “And what makes you so special? I was told you’d be of interest to me.”

“Huh?” His head was throbbing, but he could make out what this Satsuki chick said. If this girl’s been expecting him, then she’s definitely here. Probably even close by. “Where is she? Where’s Euc-”

“Hold it…” Ryuuko, bruised, managed to sit up. “Y-you better tell me what you know, or else-“

“SHUT YOUR MOUTHS!”

_WHAM!_

Both teens were silenced by two swift punches from Fukuroda. “No one speaks to Lady Satsuki that way. No one!”

“Confiscate the girl’s scissor blade. And hand the dress code violator off to Gamagōri.”

“Ma’am.”

Gripping her scissor blade, Ryuuko stood up once more. “No way…I’ll never let you take this away from me!” She weakly slashed at the boxer.

“HA! I saw that comin’ a mile away! I’m a boxer, remember?!”

Miro watched on, trying his best to ignore the pain. It’s been some time since a regular person’s put him through a rough spot like this. “She’s gonna get killed…” Miro thought. He got up and immediately pushed Ryuuko to the side.

“Run.”

“The fuck?! This asshole’s gonna kill us!”

“I’ll handle it! Go!”

“HA! If you wanna be play the hero, then fine by me! LEFT HOOK!”

With his eyes glowing red once more, brighter than last time, in fact. Miro caught the attack with one hand.  
  


“Hey! This is boxing, you can’t do that!” Fukuroda threw a right hook, which Miro also caught.

“Do I look like a boxer to you?” He began to twist slowly Fukuroda’s wrists.

“H-hey. Don’t you dare start cheating because I kicked your ass!” The boxer stood firm, trying to force his own strength over Miro’s. The two were locked in a stalemate, at Satsuki was making mental notes of this dress code violator.

Ryuuko ran up to Fukuroda and slammed the handle of her scissor blade onto the top of his head “Come on, ya fuckin’ idiot!” she grabbed Miro’s hand and ran off with him in tow. After throwing a deliveryman off his scooter, they rode off, with Miro shouting apologies as they drove away.

_ Student Council Meeting Room _

Satsuki sat with the white-haired girl once again, drinking tea as Uzu Sanageyama, the head of Honnōji Academy’s athletic clubs, slammed a chair over Fukuroda’s head. He wore a Three-star ultima Uniform, this one sporting a long white coat with a high collar and spiked shoulder pads.

“The fault is yours, Sanageyama! His club falls under your jurisdiction.”

“Don’t you think I know that? He wouldn’t have had to step in if you apprehended that Kaze-whoever-he-is.”

Hōka Inumuta, the head of information and strategy committee, was typing at a rapid pace on his laptop. He wore blue-tinted glasses with his high-collared uniform. “Kazaaki is his name. Miro Kazaaki. Also, I’ve found some info on the new girl. She’s been starting high school fights in the eastern Kantō region, at schools ruled by Honnōji Academy. Apparently, they were personal spats. That’s why we’ve never received reports.”

“And Kazaaki?”

“He’s been spotted in smaller towns. There’s been a pattern of tremors, collateral damage and wildfires at almost every location he’s been to. Along with a number of civilians of all locations found either dead or in a vegetative state.”

Nonon Jakuzure, head of all of the school's non-athletic groups, sat with her stuffed animals, twirling her baton. Her Uniform resembles that of a drum major. “Seems our dress code violator’s a trouble magnet too. Or a disaster magnet, in this case. Hey, Lady Satsuki. Is that girl’s sword something we should really be worried about?”

“…It’s a weapon designed to combat Ultima Uniforms.” This news surprised all four members of the student council.

“How does she have a weapon like that?”

Satsuki turned to Inumuta. “What’s the new girl’s name?”

He checked the files. “Ryuuko Matoi.” This news gave the student council president pause.

“…Matoi, huh?” she smiled. “Interesting.”

_Tap, tap_

Everyone turned their attention to the girl sitting with Satsuki.

“What is it, Lady Hellscythe?”

She held up her notepad.

**“He can do more than what you saw today.”**

“I imagined as much. He’s important enough for you to mention to us, after all. Still, he needs to go through a few tests before I can include him in our plans. Still, Eucliwood…” she looks her in the eye. “How exactly did you come across this Kazaaki? What connection does he have with those…things? Those shard creatures…” Satsuki clenches her fist. “I shudder to think of what my mother could do if she gets a hold of that kind of power…”


End file.
